This study is a detailed kinetic evaluation of the antiviral state induced by exogenous interferon given as a single dose. Both the intravenous and the intramuscular routes of administration are being investigated. In addition, the effect of moderate dose prednisone therapy on the magnitude and kinetics of the antiviral effect produced by a single intramuscular dose of interferon is being evaluated.